


Jackababy: The Tour

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 24 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Jack slips on tour without Mark.





	Jackababy: The Tour

It was about three AM when Mark's phone started ringing. The shrill tones broke out through the silence, startling him awake. 

"Phone." Amy muttered sleepily. Of course it was one of the rare nights he could spend at Amy's place when the phone decided to go off. 

Mark shifted clumsily and grabbed his phone off the side table, letting Amy roll out of his embrace and curl up again. "Mmm... 'lo?" he mumbled, phone upside down in his sleepy confusion. He hadn't even noticed it was a video call, he was so tired. 

"Mark?" 

It was Signe. He frowned and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Signe?" he asked, fumbling for the light switch and flicking on the lamp beside the bed. Amy groaned loudly. "Sorry, babe," he apologized with a little shrug. 

"What's Signe want?" Amy asked sleepily, giving up and rolling to face him. "Something wrong?" 

"I dunno, I guess I'll ask." he turned his attention back to the phone and righted it, staring down at the screen. "Hey, uh, what's up?" he asked curiously. "Any particular reason you're calling me at three AM?" 

Signe looked around covertly before whispering softly. "It's Sean. We're on the bus for the night, but he's just woken up from a dream, and he's Little. I'm not sure what to do. I just... panicked and called you because I knew he wouldn't want anyone else to find out, but I'm not sure what to do since we're in such close quarters." 

"Uhh, just..." Mark rubbed a hand down his face. "Just take the phone to him. Is he crying?" 

"No. He might soon, though." There was a shuffle and the sounds of fabric rustling, then Jack swam into view in the dim lighting of the bus. "Are you guys alone?" 

"For the moment. We stopped for gas and then some of the guys went inside to get snacks." She murmured, glancing out at the window. "They're just having a quick stretch of the leg while we refuel. We need to make this fast." 

Mark nodded as Amy wiggled herself upright to watch the situation unfold. 

Signe handed the phone off to Sean, with a little smile to reassure him. 

"Jack?" Mark asked softly, forcing his tone to sound less 'you just woke me up' and more 'i got a kid that needs me so i'll suck it up and be happy'. "Hey, buddy," he cooed softly as Jack sniffled and let out a little whimper. "Signe says you had a bad dream?" 

Jack nodded desperately, big fat tears welling up and sliding down his cheeks as Signe put a hand on his knee and squeezed comfortingly. He just wanted his Daddy. But he  _couldn't have him_  because he had to go on stupid tour! 

"Hey, no, don't cry buddy. Everything's okay," Mark assured. "You've got Signe right there, what's all the fuss about, hmm?"

Jack whined again, tears coming harder and faster as he shook his head. "Dada," he whimpered insistently, and Mark's heart near about broke in two. 

"Aw, bud. I miss you too." he assured, grateful for Amy being there as she squeezed his hand in support. "I do, I really really miss you, baby boy. But don't worry, because Signe and I have it all worked out. You're gonna come stay with me and Amy for a week once tour is over! Then I can give you cuddles, okay?"

That didn't seem to do much. Jack was still crying, and now he'd started chewing on his fingers. 

"Hey, bud? I need you to listen to me okay? Everything's gonna be fine, alright? Daddy loves you so so much, but right now he just can't come help you. I need you to either let Signe help you, or be a big boy for me, okay? Alright?" he clarified, watching Jack as he rubbed his eyes with his drool covered hand. "Aw, bud. You know that's yucky," Mark whispered and shook his head as Jack finally relented and let Signe crawl up beside him. "Thank you, Jack," Mark murmured as SIgne took the phone back. "You're such a good boy." he whispered. "I love you so much." Signe rubbed at Jack's back and Jack let out a shuddering breath. "I love you so much. You just calm down, buddy. That's it. You calm down. I love you, and I'll see you soon, alright? Daddy's got to go back to sleep now, and so do you, okay?" 

Reluctantly, Jack nodded softly as the others started to board the bus again, hiding his face in Signe's shoulder to make it look like he was asleep as she ended the call. 

Mark put his phone back on the table and sighed heavily, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Hey," Amy leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know how hard it is for you to be separated from him when he's like that. But don't worry, just another week or so, and we can see him in person again!" She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I'm just glad you finally told me what was up, otherwise I'd be worried you two were dating behind my back!" she teased as she settled down again. 

Mark turned off the lamp and settled on his back, tugging the blankets to his chin. "Please never mention him and dating in the same sentence again." he shuddered a little. "Not with that dynamic. It's literally like saying i'd date a kid." 

She curled up to his side and laughed softly. "I'm just teasing. I know how seriously you take this. But the point is, he's stressed out, but he'll be fine. You get to see him soon. It's sad to see him so upset like that, but don't worry. Soon enough he'll be here and you can take care of him when he's upset. But for now, we all need to be asleep to do our best work tomorrow." 

Mark hummed softly and adjusted his position. Sure. Whatever. He just wanted soon to happen sooner. 


End file.
